Green No More
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: With the Great Deku Tree dead, and Link gone, the Kokiri forest falls into darkness, and the children of the forest live in fear every day. Mido leaves the forest to find help, despite the warnings that a Kokiri will die once they leave.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With the Great Deku Tree dead, and Link gone, the Kokiri forest falls into darkness. Saria cannot leave the forest spirits, and the children of the forest live in fear every day. Mido can no longer watch his family suffer and leaves the forest, despite the warnings that a Kokiri will die without the magic the forest had provided them.

WARNING: This is an Alternate Universe of the already confusing story line of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (the game itself already has so many time shifts). It may contain the following; Violence, gore, foul language, out of characterness, Link talking, character death, homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, spoilers in the cannon story, inserts of fan theories, deters from the actual cannon story, and other mature themes. I will try my best to keep the story rated for Teens, but may turn to Mature as tale is revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time, nor am I affiliated with Nintendo in anyway. This fanfiction is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>When the Great Deku Tree had made him the boss of the Kokiri, Mido never in his dreams thought he'd live though all of this. Over what felt like centuries, he had seen many children wander into the forest and join his tribe. He watched as their memories of their families disappeared and they slowly became one with the forest, like the other Kokiri. He had seen friends disappear into the Lost Woods, becoming the spiteful Skull Kids that played haunting tunes to confuse those who dared to wander. He saw fairies bond with the Kokiri children and guide them throughout the years. He had fallen in love with the most beautiful girl of the forest, and he had watched her fall in love with one who wasn't even a true Kokiri.<p>

Now, today of all days, the worst thing possible could happen. There had been an uproar in the village; Link had finally gotten a fairy! Deep down, Mido was full of pride. But closer to the surface, he wouldn't accept it. Link still didn't belong. And even learning that another Kokiri had finally become an 'adult' didn't erase the fact that the Father of the Forest was ill.

He shouldn't have let Link pass. But Saria pestered him, telling him that he had to. He didn't want to believe that the Great Deku Tree had summoned this scrawny boy. But, he had moved out of the way. He watched as Link ran by, the Kokiri sword just barely poking out from behind the Deku shield.

Secretly, Mido wished the monsters would get Link.

"Why do you get to be their favorite?"

He felt horrible about such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Jealousy had consumed him. He had worked so hard to gain everyone's respect. Because of Link though, he had tried harder and ended up becoming a jerk, so now the other's hated him.

A tremor ran through the ground, and Mido heard the most horrible sound ever. The wail of a monster dying. Mido looked down the path that led to the Great Deku Tree. He watched in horror as grass lost its green luster.

Soon he heard the chime of fairy wings, and the slow trudging footsteps of Link. The boy looked beaten and heart broken. A heavy burden was weighing on the boy's shoulders.

"The Great Deku Tree… did he… die?"

Mido just couldn't believe it. His father, the great being that gave him and the other Kokiri life, was gone. The very reason that these lost children could stay young and play forever in the lush Kokiri Forest, had begun to whither. All because of this boy!

"How could you do a thing like that?"

He stared at Link with furious eyes, tears nearly forming. Link only silently stared back, those sad blue eyes dull and tired. Already it looked like the young boy had seen more than an adult would. The little blue fairy's wings flittered slowly as she hid behind his shield. The sword that was stained with blood of the Deku Babas, and some gunk that he did not recognize, was loosely gripped in his hand.

"It's all your fault!" With that cry, Mido ran off. He couldn't stand to look at Link. He didn't want to hear any excuse that outsider had about why their Father was now dead! He ran into his house and sat on the large stump inside. Once he was sure he was alone he sobbed softly.

"No… No… NO!" He screamed suddenly. Pan, his fairy partner, flew off in fear, hiding in one of the many jars by his bed.

"What will happen to us now?" He whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest as tried to stop the tears. Monsters had already been closing in on their forest. Without their Father, they had no one to defend them. Only a handful of the boys knew how to fight, but with their wooden weapons it wasn't that helpful.

A clamor outside caught his attention. Mido sniffled and hopped off the stump, walking to the piece of cloth that acted as a door.

"The Great Deku tree is dead?"

The Kokiri were slowly becoming aware of what had just happened. The forest was not dying, but it wasn't as alive as it once was. Even the fairies weren't as bright.

"Oh no, what will we do?"

They saw the situation ahead.

"Link did you kill him?"

They had thought the same as Mido. Saria was not there to defend him at the moment. No one knew where she had run off. Mido moved the cloth out of the way, looking at the mass of green. Link was walking away from his brothers and sisters, heading for the southern tunnel

"Where are you going? You can't leave the forest!"

Long ago the Deku Tree had told the Kokiri that they were to not leave the Forest, for they would die. The magic of the forest would leave them and slowly they would age. The monsters that were on the other side would get to them if old age didn't. A fairy could only do so much to protect you. It was the fear of all Kokiri.

But that fear did not stop Link. With his fairy leading the way, he continued to walk towards the tunnel.

"Stop!" Mido's voice rang out across the village.

Everyone turned as he yelled. Even Link stopped to look back.

"You'll die if you leave us," Mido said, staring down at him from the hill his house was on. He silently shivered as he saw the look in Link's eyes. The boy knew what would happen. "I see," whispered the boy.

Link stared then turned, running into the tunnel. Most of the Kokiri just glared at his back, a few of the girls sobbing. They were so conflicted by the emotions of the current situation; they didn't know what to do.

As the Kokiri retreated to their homes, Mido ran into the tunnel. He stopped, staying in the shadows as he saw another figure with Link. Saria.

"Oh, you're leaving."

The green haired girl handed Link a handmade ocarina. She put so much time into making those, that she only created them for her close friends. Mido had one, and carried it with him always.

"But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" Asked Saria, as she gave Link a tearful smile.

Link stared at her, taking a few steps back. It was just then that he realized Saria's feelings for him. The steps against the wooden bridge echoed in the quiet woods and he suddenly ran.

Mido watched as Saria gave a shuddering sigh. The little green fairy fluttered and landed on her shoulder before it was suddenly started as she jumped off the bridge. With the agility and grace of a deer, she landed and took off running to her special place.

Mido was left standing by the tunnel, alone.

"Come back safe."

Years passed and the Forest was thrown into chaos. Mad Deku Shrubs and giant Deku Babas had appeared and were attacking many of the children. They were so afraid to leave to their homes that the food storages had grown dangerously low at some points. Mido often had to run off to collect food for them. It was his job as their leader, he had to take care of them.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

Saria spent all her time in the Sacred Meadow. She kept claiming that the forest spirits were in pain and needed her.

Every day Mido risked his life to get everyone else food. He risked it even more as he ran through the Lost Woods, avoiding the tricks it would try to play on his mind, and running away from the strange wolf creatures. He made sure that Saria was taken care of. He couldn't hear the voices of the forest like she could, and often thought she was mad.. But he was his world right now.

But eventually enough was enough. He couldn't stand to see them in fear. They needed help!

"Mido don't leave!"

He ignored the cries of Fado as he grabbed a Deku shield and his sling shot. He made sure there were plenty of Deku seeds and nuts in his pouch before making his way to the tunnel.

"You'll die if you leave the Forest!"

Mido turned to look at her. "I'll die if I stay here," he said, his eyes determined. "We need help, and help is outside."

Biting his lower lip he turned away from her. "Link came back one day, I saw him in the Lost Woods," he muttered. "If he can make it, than so can I. Come on, Pan!"

With that he broke and the fairy out into a run, not stopping until he reached Hyrule Field.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: First off, let me say that though I made Mido's fairy male, cannonly, only Tael and Leaf are known to be male fairies. However this is a fanfic and that's a minor cannon fact that I hope you can easily overlook. I would really appreciate helpful critique on this story, I'm very excited to keep it going but I would like to make sure that this would be a good idea. I would like to thank you all for taking the time for reading this, and any comments (good or bad) will help me develop the story. I will answer questions if you are confused about something, I tried to make this very straight forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: With the Great Deku Tree dead, and Link gone, the Kokiri forest falls into darkness. Saria cannot leave the forest spirits, and the children of the forest live in fear every day. Mido can no longer watch his family suffer and leaves the forest, despite the warnings that a Kokiri will die without the magic the forest had provided them.

WARNING: This is an Alternate Universe of the already confusing story line of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (the game itself already has so many time shifts). It may contain the following; Violence, gore, foul language, out of characterness, Link talking, character death, homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, spoilers in the cannon story, inserts of fan theories, deters from the actual cannon story, and other mature themes. I will try my best to keep the story rated for Teens, but may turn to Mature as tale is revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time, nor am I affiliated with Nintendo in anyway. This fanfiction is for pure entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day when Mido stepped over the last gnarled root that separated the entrance of the Kokiri forest from Hyrule Field. The sun beamed down on his skin, heating up the wood of the Deku shield on his back.<p>

Mido had never been this far out of the forest before. The Great Deku tree had told all of the Kokiri of the monsters that lay in wait on the outside, but so far it looked like there were none. Did Link get rid of them all?

Or had they never been there to begin with?

Either way, Mido pulled his sling shot out, a Deku seed resting in the pocket. He wanted to be ready, just in case something did want to harm him.

As he walked into the field, his eyes widened in awe. In the distance, he could see Hyrule Castle. It was so big! He had once listened to his late Father telling about how the Royal Family cared very much for all the races in Hyrule, perhaps someone there could help!

"This way, Pan," he said to his partner as they walked along a dirt trail.

The vast open field was very different from the forest. The sun felt harsher to him, with no trees to filter the light. The sounds of crows, insects, flutes, and fairy wings were replaced by different birds, a roaring river, and the sounds of horses and cows in the distance. The grass seemed dry and crisp from a lack of rain, he could see patches of dirt peeking through. It wasn't as lush or as soft as the fields of his home. The pine trees that were there were few and far between. He wasn't used to seeing such tiny trunks and needle like leaves.

Night time had crept up on Mido. He gave a tiny jump as the sun set and a wolf's cry could be heard coming from the east. He had looked towards the sound, afraid that a wolf would appear and try to hurt him, like their evil forest counterparts. The wolfos were very cruel.

"A Stalchild! Watch out!"

Pan's cries echoed in the dark and Mido could hear soft clacking noises. He turned to look and saw a deformed skeleton running towards him, its large clawed hands grabbing at his tunic.

With a yelp, the Kokiri leader jumped back. His slingshot was already loaded so he pelted the thing with Deku seeds. It seemed to do him little good.

"Mido, behind you!"

Another one had appeared, swinging at the smaller figure. One was horrifying enough, but two was enough to make Mido freeze in fear at their glowing stares.

Pan flew in front of Mido's face, ramming his tiny body into him to snap him out of his terrified daze.

"RUN!"

Mido stumbled back out of harm's way and ran. He could see torches up ahead, was that the castle?

He could hear the bones clacking as the strange creatures followed him, growling and swiping at the air. He ran faster, his lungs burning and his heart pounding against his ribcage. As he got closer to the torches he saw it was not the castle, but a wall made of pointed logs. A sign read 'Lon Lon Ranch'.

At this point he didn't care. He needed somewhere to hide, someone to help!

He was almost to the entrance when he tripped. There was a piece of wood from a wood sign that had been cut and left there. With a cry he fell onto the ground. Tiny rocks scraped at his skin and dirt flew into his eyes.

He heard the horrible noises the monsters made as they came upon him, even more burrowing out of the ground. Mido raised up his shield as they clawed at him, repelling some of their attacks. He grunted as they tried to ram into him over and over. He knew that the wooden shield couldn't last for too much longer.

He got onto his knees, trying harder to push against their swings. Between each perry, he searched his bags for the Deku nuts he brought with him. His hand grasped around one and he pulled it out, throwing into the ground.

He cried out as the darkness was cut by the bright light. The monsters suddenly went rigid as they were paralyzed in shock. Mido took the chance and scurried to his feet. He ran as fast as he could to the ranch, a slight limp in his step.

He knocked on the first door he saw, shouting and crying for help. The only response was the clucking of chickens. He looked behind him and saw that the Deku nut's effect was wearing off. The monsters were coming for him again. He ran to the other door and jiggled the knob, finding this door to be unlocked. He ran inside and saw it to be a barn.

He turned and locked the door, slowly moving away from it. The horses and cows that were resting for the night stared at the boy. Some were obviously afraid of this stranger, but others seemed calmed by his presence.

A gasp escaped the fairy and the boy as he heard pounding and clawing at the door.

"No, please.." he whispered as he backed up even more. He tripped over a pitchfork and landed in a pile of hay. He sat there, terrified as he listened to the scratching and banging.

"Goddess, please, help me!" he pleaded, praying for Farore to help one of her children.

His prayers seemed to be answered as voices where heard outside. Two men were heard shouting and running towards the monsters.

"Quick! Beat them back for as long as you can, Ingo! The sun will come up soon!"

The horses became restless with the outside sounds. They let out fierce neighs and reared up behind their pens. One stamped down so hard that it caused a shelf, piled with tools, to fall down and crash onto Mido.

Mido's vision blurred as the sharp pain in his head spread throughout his entire body. Seconds past and his body fell back and the world went dark.

"Mido!"

_That melody…_

_The song that the Skull Kids played in the Lost Woods was ringing through his ears. Saria's song. The song that bonded them to the forest spirits. _

_Was he home?_

"Mido wake up!"

_Did he ever leave? Was this nothing but a dream?_

"Please!"

_Or was he dead?_

"Oh no, fairy boy! Please open your eyes!"

_That voice, it wasn't Saria's. _

Mido slowly came to, his blue eyes opening. He blinked a few time as his vision slowly went into focus.

The first thing he saw was that he was no longer in the barn. Someone had moved him and placed him on a bed in a different building. His eyes went from the ceiling to someone who was speaking to him.

A young girl with bright blue eyes and long red hair was staring down at him. In her eyes was the spirit of a worried mother.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Pa!"

Mido heard footsteps trudge up some stairs, and a rather heavyset man walked into the room. He wore patched overalls, his hair was thinning at the top but a large mustache made up for what was missing.

"Well looky here!" came the man's gruff voice. "'Bout time you woke up, Malon here was worrying something frightful!"

Mido looked from the man, over to the girl. He assumed this had to be Malon.

"Where am I? Where's Pan?" Mido asked, his voice growing a bit panicky as he noticed his partner was not nearby.

"Calm down, sonny." The man said, making the smaller boy sit back down on the bed. "You're at Lon Lon Ranch, in my house. You've been out for nearly the whole day. And if Pan is that glowy thingy that we found by you, he's in Malon's room, resting on one of her doll's beds."

Mido felt slightly better, knowing that Pan was well and was resting. But it was an unsettling feeling, not having your partner by you. Pan had become part of Mido, like a second brain or heart. Without the fairy, he felt empty.

"Now, " the man asked, "Let's get some introductions out of the way so I can get to my questions. My name's Talon, I own Lon Lon Ranch. This here's my daughter and the apple of my eye, Malon. You will meet Ingo soon 'nough. Who are you and where ya from?"

Mido cleared his throat, sitting up just a little bit. "I am Mido," he said, looking at the older man. "I am the boss, you could say, of the Kokiri, we live in the forest at the edge of this field."

"Ah, so you are kin of Link I assume?" Talon asked, sitting down in a chair. "I mean, I think I remember that lil' glowy thing of his saying that they were from the forest as well."

Mido frowned some. He was unsure of how to react to being called 'kin' of Link's. He was still angry with the boy for what he had done, for not belong. But he had watched Link grow up, he had watched him play with all his friends. He was like family, but more like the kind you fought with and wished would go away.

"I… Sorta. We're all children of the forest, so in a way.." Mido whispered.

"Anyway," Talon didn't really care too much at the time, "Why are ya all the way out here? Those Stelchilin's almost got ya last night."

Mido let out a heavy sigh. He sat up more, batting Malon's hand away as she tried to make sure he didn't move too fast. He looked at Talon and told him about the fate that had befallen his home. He told him of how he needed to find someone to help.

Talon asked why Mido didn't have a better weapon. Mido then explained that Link had taken the only sword in the forest, leaving them all nearly defenseless when it came to larger threats. Link had looked so surprised when Mido was angry about him having the Kokiri sword.

"I see," Talon said. "And this," he got up and left the room for a moment, come back with Mido's shield in hand. "This shield is not good against the things out here."

Where the symbol of the Kokiri was embedded, was a large crack. The Stelchildren had been too strong for the wooden shield.

Mido bit his lower lip, without his Deku shield, he really had no way to defend himself. His slingshot could only do so much damage, and the Deku nuts would only last for so long.

"I still need to get to the castle, surely someone there would be able to help me," Mido said, looking up at Talon.

"I don't think so, Mido was it?" Talon said, shaking his head. "It's a two day trek to the castle, and you have no way of protectin' yerself."

Malon had been very quiet while the boys talked, but she finally chimed in, coming up with an idea! "What if you or Ingo went with him, pa?"

"Hm…" Talon scratched beneath his chin, mumbling to himself. "I do need to speak to a man about a bull…" he stood up. "But, Mido still needs to learn to defend himself properly, and he's still hurt," he pointed out.

Mido was then starting to notice the burning sting in his right arm and his legs. Where he had fallen was badly torn up from the rough ground. But that wouldn't stop him. "But I-"

"'But' nothin'!" Talon barked, silencing Mido. "You're still a child, in body, you need to let yourself heal. Stay here a few days, get better, and maybe even do some training the farmers' way. If you at least do that, I'll take you to the castle and make sure you'll get help for yer village. Whaddya say?" he asked, staring down at the small boy.

Mido wasn't so sure about this. Every minute wasted was time his friends were spending in fear, possibly getting hurt! But… Him just recklessly running out there, getting himself hurt, was not going to help them. If anything it would make everything worse.

"Alright," he said softly, giving a small nod in agreement.

"Well alrighty then!" Talon said, clapping his hands once in triumph. "Now that it's settled, it's time for supper!" and with that finally cry of glee, Talon scurried out of the room, ready to see what Ingo had cooked up.

Malon let out a small giggle, still standing right by Mido's side. "Don't mind Pa, he's just very energetic to have another boy around the ranch. He always got so happy when Link was around."

Mido watched as Malon giggled and blushed when she mentioned Link. It was then he realized that this was another girl that seemed to adore Link. Somehow he wasn't surprised.

"Can I… Can I go see Pan?" Mido asked, he was really worried about the little fairy.

Malon gave him a nod. "Sure! Just be careful when you walk, you fell hard.. and you hit your head pretty hard too." She said as she carefully led Mido out of the room.

Now that he was standing, Mido could see what she was talking about. His legs hurt with every step and his head was throbbing. He gingerly touched his forehead, feeling the small bump he got when the shelf had fallen on him.

Malon led Mido to her room, showing him that Pan was sound asleep on one of her doll beds, just as Talon said.

A sigh of relief passed over Mido's lips. He had been more worried about the fairy than he was for himself. He carefully walked over to the little fairy, making sure that the golden light was still shining just as brightly as it should.

"He's not as nice as Link's fairy," Malon said, finally breaking the silence. "He said a lot of crude things to Pa and Mr. Ingo when they brought you up here."

"Pan's.. Well he's a little brash," Mido said, gently touching the fairy's wing, smiling as it gave a tiny flick. He usually touched the wing once every night, to make sure his best friend would have good dreams.

The two sat in silence, watching the little fairy sleep soundly. Eventually the sweet smell of a home cooked meal made its way into the room. Mido had never smelled something so.. Hearty. His stomach gave a loud growl.

Malon took that as a sign to drag him downstairs for dinner. He looked like he had skipped a meal or five, so he needed some of Ingo's home cooking to help fatten him up and get better faster!

At first, Mido was afraid to eat. The other man, Ingo he assumed, glared at him with the fiery hatred of a scorned nanny. But after Mido had complimented how wonderful it smelled, and thanked Ingo, the man's eyes softened. It was about time that he got some thanks.

It was the first warm meal to touch Mido's lips in a week. It was the most delicious thing in the world to him.

"You look like you don't eat a lot," Talon pointed out, watching Mido clean his plate.

"I can't," Mido said after he swallowed some bread. "We can't go out and gather food as freely as we want. I had to give up my share so the others could have enough."

"Well at least here you can have a few decent meals," Ingo said, taking a drink from his cup. "You're going to need it if we are to train you as Talon says."

Mido nodded. He was very appreciative of what they were doing. He was basically a stranger in their home, but the rancher and his family looked like they were use to helping wanderers. "Thank you, I promise I'll do my best." He didn't want to disappoint these folks as well.

After dinner was done, Malon showed Mido where he could sleep while he was here. It was a small room just down the hall from the others. They carefully moved Pan into that room, the little fairy was still so tired.

"Good night fairy boy~" Malon said as she and everyone else turned in for the night.

Mido whispered good night and just stared out in the darkness. He couldn't sleep. His nerves were still screaming from the pain he was in, and his mind was racing with what could be happening to his family. Hopefully they were all alright.

He looked over at the still sleeping fairy. The light from him causing all the shadows to gather at one corner of the room. Staring. Waiting.

Mido stared at those shadows, watching the shapes move as Pan's wings flickered. He felt calmed, knowing there could be something in the darkness, watching back.

Was this how Link felt? He did not know, and probably would never know.

Tomorrow would be a new day, the start of another adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Wow this took me a while to type, and I'm not completely happy with it. It feels rushed, which it was. Writer's block hit me early with this one, and I did a no-no. I forced myself to type through it. So I apologize if this is a lesser chapter, it's mainly for a filler before the rock gets rolling.

Please comment/review. I would love to know what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. It's also greatly appreciated if you could let me know what I need to improve on or what could make this chapter/story better. Thank you!


End file.
